The study seeks to determine whether boys 8 to 12 who were exposed to opiates in utero, have any neurocognitive deficits as compared to similar aged control boys. Two control groups were employed in this study. Both groups were not exposed to opiates in utero. The boys in one group lived with an opiate using mother and the boys in the other group did not. The boys exposed in utero to opiates have increased intentional tremor and appear to have alterations in event related potentials. The study is ongoing and about 30 boys have been tested.